


Dancin' in the Moonlight

by tripthelightfantastic



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripthelightfantastic/pseuds/tripthelightfantastic
Summary: A dance with Peter Quill turns into something else.





	Dancin' in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Plot? What plot? Just enjoy yourself.

The wheels turned slowly in the tape deck on the Milano as a sexy 70'sish song played over the speakers. A female vocalist led the bluesy guitar as the singer rounded the bout to the chorus, when suddenly from the common area a male's voice answered in tandem, "...was the son of a preacher man!" It was.. not entirely in tune.

Peter was sitting on the edge of the table, cleaning his blasters when you approached him from behind. You paused in the doorway to the common area, watching and listening. You couldn't help but smile at his singing. He raised one of the blasters for inspection, and scratched some debris from the surface. "Ooh, yes he was! He was the sweet-talkin' son of a preacher-- je-SUS!" It was exactly at this moment that Peter looked over his shoulder and met eyes with you. He had started, nearly dropping his blaster, and you jumped in turn. After a moment, he relaxed, shaking his head and laying his blaster down. "I coulda shot someone! How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," You answered, coming down from the adrenaline spike as well. You giggled. “Good old Dusty,” you fully entered the room and stood before him.

“You know Dusty Springfield?” Peter asked, genuinely surprised. You nod.

“I’ve heard her once or twice.” 

A slow smile crossed the man’s face as the song faded out and the next began. He set his blaster down on the table and slid off of it, slowly approaching you, quite tall compared to your stature. He stroked your hair away from your forehead. “Dance with me,” he purred, offering his hand to you. It was somewhere in between a command and an invitation. It made you flush a little.

“I don’t really know how,” you murmur in return, but this made him smile gently.

“Just follow me. Don’t worry about being good. It’s all about having fun.” He waggled his fingers in front of you, asking for your hand again. You timidly accept, placing your hand in his much larger one. His hand is much rougher than yours, but he’s gentle with you. He places his other hand on your hip and you reciprocate by placing yours on his muscular shoulder.

It’s really mostly wobbling to the beat, but Peter gently cues you to spin once or twice. You find yourself smiling in spite of the self-consciousness and eventually loosen up a little. He notices.

“There we go,” Peter chuckles as he spins you once more, except this time, instead of guiding you back to your position, he pulls you against him. He’s warm. “Dancin’ in the Moonlight, by King Harvest. 1972.” He sighs in contentment. “This.. is really great. Beautiful evening in my own ship and,” He looks down to you, and his voice drops considerably in volume as well as pitch. “... and a beautiful woman in my arms.” You look up to him into his eyes; the green seems much brighter than usual. You part your lips to say something, but he leans down and meets your lips with his own.

After a moment, you slowly part with him, having forgotten everything you meant to say.  
“Just got even better,” he whispers, cupping your cheek with his hand. You slide your hand up that strong shoulder to his neck and stand on your toes to bring him back into the kiss. You part your lips gently and slide your tongue into his mouth. He angles his head to allow you both to nod into the kiss slowly for a time. He sighs audibly and parts from the kiss, looking hungrily into your eyes. As if that weren’t enough, the way his fingers fumble through your hair let you know you’ve got him wanting more. His eyes flit down to your lips, then meet your gaze again. “Let’s go, babe” he murmurs, walking you backwards towards his quarters. 

On the way, Peter pushes you up against a wall, pressing his body against yours. You can feel his excitement through his pants as he buries his face in your neck, breathing hot against your skin. Your breath hitches as he grinds his erection against you. “Do you want me?” He murmurs against your skin. 

You can barely find breath enough to answer. “Yes, Peter,”

“No,” He pauses his work at your neck to look into your eyes. “What’s my name?”

You think for a moment before smirking up at him. Mustering all the sultriness you can, you lean in and murmur, “Star Lord.”

His eyes flutter and he bites his lip, grinding into you again. “Oh, yeah, babe.” His hands run along your sides and down beneath your thighs. He easily hoists you onto him, and you take hold, taking the opportunity to bite at his ear and breath on the wet spots. He’s trembling. So are you.

He carries you into his messy quarters and lays you down on the bed. With lidded eyes, he runs his hands up onto your breasts, finding your nipples through your clothes. With a mischievous smirk, he runs his thumbs over them, and massages your breasts. You moan and arch back into the pillows, only exciting him more.

“Take it off,” he orders, tugging on your shirt. You quickly remove your shirt and bra, watching as he crosses his arms in front of him, grabbing the hem of his own shirt and pulls it off over his head, displaying just how ripped he is. Your eyes trace over every hardened curve and muscle, and it makes you shiver.

Star Lord kneels between your legs and goes down to all fours, kissing down to your breasts. You thread your hand into his dirty blonde waves and take hold. He groans and keeps down his path, reaching your nipples. He places his lips around one, and takes the other between two fingers. Those green eyes flash up at you before flicking his tongue across your nipple. He mimics the same with his rough hand, and you moan.

“Oh, someone’s sensitive,” He comments, laughing lowly before returning to his work. His hand abandons your nipple to travel down your belly, and finally rest between your legs. As he takes your nipple between his teeth, he presses his fingers against you, using the seam of your jeans to rub against your most sensitive spot.

You whine at this, curling your toes and breathing heavily. “Star Lord..”

He pauses, looking up at you. After just a moment, he returns to a kneel, and begins to undo your jeans. You squirm, moving to help him remove them and your panties as quickly as possible. Once you’re fully disrobed, you lay back, but Star Lord raises a brow.

“You’re forgettin’ somethin’.” He reaches out and grabs your hand, guiding it to the front of his pants. Your turn. You bite your lip and stroke down the little ‘V’ sculpted into his hips and he shudders. Encouraging. You run your palm up and down the front of his pants, easily feeling the protrusion. They’re so tight, that when you move to undo them, the zipper practically slides down without any help.

“Ohh,” you breathe, raising a brow at him. “So the legendary outlaw goes commando.” And that’s not all, he’s definitely legendary in more ways than one. Star Lord catches you looking at his cock and it makes him twitch. You lick your lips at the sight and pull his pants all the way down. He places his hands on your shoulders and pushes you back into the bed. You spread your legs a little wider and tilt your hips up from just sheer need.

“You ready for me to fuck you?” He asks lowly, lining himself up against you. The head of his cock teases at your entrance. You make a pleading noise and he presses into you, moaning breathily as he fills you to the brim. You weren’t sure if you could handle his hot cock, but you surprised yourself. “God, babe, you’re so wet,” He whispers, sliding out of you, only to slam back into you again with another moan. You curl your fingers in his hair and claw at his back, wanting nothing more than to be closer, have him deeper inside you. 

Soon, the fullness followed by emptiness is coming quicker and quicker, until you both are breathless. Your hips seem to involuntarily find his rhythm and tilt up into him as his hips meet yours. He wraps his muscular arms around you tight as he continues to fuck you, climax coming soon. You can feel his pulse between your legs and you shiver. One hand snakes down between your hips, and two fingers press against your clit, rubbing in a slow circle. He matches his pacing to his little circles and soon you can barely see. You can feel it coming on the horizon. “Oh god,” you murmur, and Star Lord bites his lip, hurrying.

The orgasm rips from you, leaving you a trembling, moaning mess, constricting around Star Lord’s cock. Very soon after, he bites his lip, hanging his head and thrusts into you, hard. Once, twice, and finally a moan. You feel him spill heat into you and twitch. Once again, both arms wrap around you as he sighs the rest of his orgasm out. Peter’s eyes slide open, looking into yours. He’s a mess, eyes lidded and clouded with lust, curls absolutely destroyed. He kisses you gently, and slowly slides out of you. You make room for him on the bed, and he moves to spoon you, nuzzling into the back of your neck. “Mm, babe,” He murmurs, holding you tight. “You just made my night.”


End file.
